1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power amplifiers, particularly switched-mode power amplifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
Switched-mode power amplifiers have demonstrated the capability of producing, with high power-added efficiency (PAE), phase-modulated signals that have very high signal quality—i.e., low root-mean-square (RMS) phase error relative to an ideal signal and little or no degradation in power spectral density (PSD). These power amplifiers have also been demonstrated to be highly tolerant of temperature variation, and are believed to be highly tolerant to fabrication-process variation, making them attractive for high-volume applications such as consumer electronics. Such power amplifiers include a switch connected to a resonant network; the output of the resonant network is connected in turn to a load (e.g., the antenna in a radio transmitter).
An early switched-mode amplifier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,823 to Sokal et al., incorporated herein by reference. Sokal et al. describes the problem (created by unavoidable feedthrough from amplifier input to amplifier output) of power control at low power levels and proposes solving the problem by controlling RF input drive magnitude to a final amplifier stage. In particular, the input drive magnitude of the final stage is controlled by using negative feedback techniques to control the DC power supply of one or more stages preceding the final stage. Various other known techniques use variation of amplifier power supply for linearization as described, for example, in the following patents, incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,919; U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,240, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,526.
Another type of switched-mode amplifier, that does not require the use of negative feedback as in Sokal, is described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/247,095 and 09/247,097 of the present assignee, entitled HIGH-EFFICIENCY MODULATING RF AMPLIFIER and HIGH-EFFICIENCY AMPLIFIER OUTPUT LEVEL AND BURST CONTROL, respectively, filed Feb. 9, 1999 (WO0048306 and WO0048307) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/637,269 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,112, entitled HIGH-EFFICIENCY MODULATING RF AMPLIFIER, filed Aug. 10, 2000, all incorporated herein by reference. In the latter switched-mode power amplifiers, the average power is determined by two signals: the switch supply signal and the switch control signal. The switch supply signal is the DC voltage available on one side of the switch; as this voltage increases, the peak voltage of the oscillatory signals developed within the resonant network and subsequently delivered to the load also increases. The switch control signal is typically a phase-modulated signal that controls the switch (i.e., determines whether the switch is on or off). This switch control signal should be strong enough to toggle the switch on and off but should not be excessively strong: unlike a linear amplifier in which the strength of the output signal is determined by the strength of the input signal, in a switched-mode power amplifier, if the switch control signal is too strong, the excess signal merely leaks through the switch and into the resonant network (i.e., feedthrough). When this occurs, a version of the switch control signal that is out-of-phase with respect to the desired signal adds to the desired signal within the resonant network, altering both the phase and the amplitude of the output signal in an undesirable way.
French Patent 2,768,574 also describes a switched-mode power amplifier arrangement. Referring to FIG. 1, in this arrangement, the power amplifier circuit comprises a DC-to-DC converter 20 and a power amplifier 30. The DC-to-DC converter 20 includes a pulse-width modulator 22, a commutator/rectifier 24 and a filter 26.
The pulse-width modulator 22 is coupled to receive a DC-to-DC command input signal from a signal input terminal 21, and is arranged to apply a pulse-width-modulated signal to the commutator/rectifier 24. The commutator/rectifier 24 is coupled to receive a DC-to-DC power supply input signal from a signal input terminal 25, and is also coupled to apply a switched signal to filter 26. The filter 26 in turn applies a filtered switched signal 28 in common to multiple stages of the power amplifier 30.
A circuit of the foregoing type is substantially limited by the frequency of the pulse-width modulator. In addition, common control of multiple power amplifier stages in the manner described may prove disadvantageous as described more fully hereinafter.
It is desirable to achieve more precise control of switched-mode-generated RF signals, including amplitude-modulated signals, such that the aforementioned benefits of switched-mode power amplifiers may be more fully realized.